Three's Not a Crowd
by Uchiha B
Summary: Used to a pack mentality since she was fifteen, Kagome always found just one more not enough. A collection of Kagome threesome drabbles, Installment 2: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers x Higurashi Kagome x Bucky Barnes
1. Tony Stark & Bruce Banner: The Avengers

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Last new fic for a while

* * *

Tony Stark & Bruce Banner

_The Avengers_

* * *

"I don't see the point in this."

Kagome didn't even wince when the needle penetrated her skin, drawing her life's blood so the two geniuses could experiment on it once again.

"Now, my little Kitten," Tony eyed the blood with enthusiasm as Bruce finally withdrew the needle, "Your source of power needs to come from somewhere."

"Even if you could find anything," Kagome sighed, having somewhat regretting joining the Avengers as their combat medic, "I don't think it will be in my blood."

"Tony's right," Bruce, for once, actually agreed to Tony's words as he looked at over the rim of his glasses, "There needs to be a source."

"Can't you just let go of your scientific minds and explanations for once?" Kagome asked in exasperation, having undergone many different tests so they could try to find their answer.

"Your power manifests somehow within your body," Bruce stated, capping the vial of blood with a lid and gave a small smile, "It's actually very quite interesting."

"Your power is just science we haven't figured out yet," Tony added and she threw him a pout at the expected answer, "You're such a good little kitty for helping us out~!"

"Stop calling me that," Kagome muttered, feeling her cheeks go red at the endearing nickname Tony had come up with for her, "The power source is me – it's within my very soul. Can't you be satisfied with just that?"

"Hell no," Tony said bluntly, "You can light up like a Christmas tree when you need to! There's no way I can let this go until I figure it out!"

"A Christmas tree?" The Miko didn't look too amused at the comparison and sighed again when Bruce plunged yet another needle in her arm so they both could test and experiment on her blood at the same time.

"Thank you for putting up with us," Bruce said gently and her cheeks only flushed hotter at his calm smile, "I know it must be annoying for you."

"It is," Kagome said dramatically, "But I suppose I can endure it for my favourite scientists!" She gave a cheeky grin and let out a cry of surprise when Tony picked her and swung her around like she was a mere toy.

"You're so adorable, Kitten~" He kissed her cheeks numerous times while she made a halfhearted struggle to get away, "So a-do-ra-ble!"

She should be used to be now, but after all the insults directed at her from Inuyasha, it was hard taking positive compliments and she could only stammer in response with an utterly red face.

Tony smirked and Bruce chuckled while she attempted to say something – _anything –_ as the billionaire finally put her down to her feet and she could only throw a light curse at him instead.

"Damn you, Stark."


	2. Steve Rogers & Bucky Barnes: CA: TWS

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Requests welcome

For: kakashixangela

* * *

Steve Rogers & Bucky Barnes

_Captain America: The Winter Soldier_

* * *

"Steve!"

Kagome almost back away from the door in shock as the two men stood in her doorway, one leaning heavily on the other.

"I'm so sorry to bother you this late at night, Miss Kagome," Steve said, throwing his former neighbour an apologetic look, "But I – _we _needed a place to stay."

"Come in," Kagome gestured for them to follow and grabbed her first-aid kit, seeing as the man with Steve was injured quite a bit, "Who is this?" She asked in a more professional tone.

Steve looked at his friend and said friend only seemed to answer at Steve's pleading, "Bucky." He said simply and Kagome nodded, satisfied enough.

She motioned for the two to sit on her couch, not caring that blood was dripping onto her carpet as she opened her medical kit, "How did you get wounded?"

Steve noticeably grimaced and Bucky's stoic face didn't even so much as twitch at her question, "HYDRA agents," Steve finally answered, seeing that Bucky wasn't going to, "I didn't want to get you involved, Miss Kagome, but I didn't know where else to go."

His other comrades were out of the question since HYDRA would probably target them first.

"It's okay," Kagome reassured, moving closer to Bucky and stopping when she noticed him tensing. She noticed that he had a metal arm, but didn't question it at all, "Can I treat your wounds?" She asked in a calm voice.

Bucky looked back to Steve once again and it was clear he was completely dependent of the blond for the moment, "She's fine, Bucky," Steve nodded, "Miss Kagome just wants to help you."

The assassin looked back to her with those dark eyes and finally nodded after a moment passed.

"So you really weren't a police officer?" Kagome asked, wiping the blood from Bucky's wounds and disinfecting them. She was impressed when he didn't even flinch one bit.

"Not... quite," Steve seemed to struggle to answer, "It's a little more complicated than just a police officer."

"It's fine," Kagome tightened her lips, seeing that Bucky's wounds were healing faster than humanly possible, "Everyone has their secrets."

Including her that she wouldn't share with anyone if she had a choice about it.

"Thank you for understanding," Steve sighed in relief and then looked anxiously to Bucky, "Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

The former Winter Soldier nodded silently once more and much to both their surprise, Bucky grabbed her hand with his as she began to pull away. The next words that struggled to come out of his mouth shocked them even more.

"Thank you."


End file.
